


【全圆佑x你】全糖啵啵

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “甜津津的蜂蜜是我故意留在唇瓣的，因为可能在你抬头的那一瞬间，你会想要吻我。”





	【全圆佑x你】全糖啵啵

**Author's Note:**

> “甜津津的蜂蜜是我故意留在唇瓣的，因为可能在你抬头的那一瞬间，你会想要吻我。”

01

自从公开后，班里的同学也不忌讳谈论我和全圆佑的关系，就是偶尔在他摸摸我头发的时候会起哄一下。

全圆佑倒也没有觉得自己作为老师的威信有减弱，照样和学生处得非常融洽，该一起打游戏的，该讨论班级活动的，一个都没有因为这件事影响到。

02

高三快毕业的时候，大家考完试都闲下来了，时不时约个酒局，出来撸个串倒也是常事了，全圆佑也经常被叫上去一起疯。

今天同学们说要一起去酒吧干两杯，全圆佑不知道找了个什么借口说不去，又摸摸我有点失落的脸，叮嘱我早些回家。

我看着他开了一天的电脑，又想起他之前说过的赛季时间，撇撇嘴搂住他的脖子重重地亲了一口，在他无奈的笑容里蹦蹦跳跳的出门了。

—

当朋友用我的手机打电话给全圆佑的时候，我已经醉烂得横躺在沙发上，蹬着脚要找他，听见电话里他熟悉的声音，我伸手抢过手机，迷迷糊糊地说着胡话。

“全圆佑…你给我快点过来…”

“打什么破游戏…呕…”

“游戏…游戏再好，也没我好…”

我对着电话干呕，隐约听到他喊我名字，声音里全是担心，最后听到一句“你等我，现在过来”之后，我便一顺手一闭眼把手机磕在地上。

—

朋友把我扶到马路边，心里盼望着全先生快些来，自己快要招架不住我这个两杯就倒的醉鬼了。

见全圆佑下了车，便踉踉跄跄地把我丢到他怀里。他显然是很着急的样子，连头发都没有整理，大大的毛呢外套里还是黑色的背心。他把我扶住，又向我朋友说了句“辛苦了”，把她支走。

我抬起头笑得傻傻的看着他，手指攥紧了他的外套，硬是把自己塞了进去，一身的酒气把全圆佑也熏懵了。

“我不就一天没来吗，你…你真的不能碰酒了宝贝。”

他任由我得寸进尺地把胳膊缠在他的腰上，叹了口气低头看着我，眼神迷离地看着他，雾气腾腾的也看不真切。圆润的脸颊软乎乎的，红得根本不像话，一直延伸到脸侧，把耳根也染得通红。胸前的纽扣因为热，被我硬生生扯开了两颗，露出胸口薄薄的皮肤，也变成了暧昧的粉红色。

全圆佑咽了咽口水，仰头撸了撸头发，托了下眼镜，又一手搂住正在往下滑的我，嘴唇就这么啃上来，把我的唇瓣都沾上了他的津液。

他比我高出许多，我就像一只毫无还手之力的小猫，被他摁在怀里吻了好久。全圆佑的手看起来是想往我衣服里钻的，又顿了顿收了回去，也不看我眼睛，揉了揉我凌乱的发顶。

“回家…我们打个车回家。”

—其实我看到他不断颤抖的喉结了。

03

“全圆佑！我要点单！”

“要芋泥啵啵奶茶，全糖多冰。不要芋泥不要奶茶不要冰块，要你全糖的啵啵！”

我把腿搭在他大腿上，一边逗着他的下巴一边说着网上刚看来的甜梗，看他不好意思地脸红了，我更是来劲。

“快送餐，不然我要投诉啦！”我窝在他怀里扭着身子胡闹。

最后当然是被他啃了个遍，不仅已经通红得要滴血的嘴唇，还有耳朵，还有后颈，浑身上下都是粉红色的，冒着甜蜜的泡泡。

04

次日。

我忍着头痛看着镜子里自己满身的吻痕，有几个地方甚至还结了小小的血痂，我回头盯着全圆佑正在煮面条的背影，把他盯到背后发凉转过身来看我。

“解释一下，全先生。”我嘟着嘴指了指脖子。

“…”他愣了愣，走到我身后搂着我：“以后没我在不准喝酒了。”

“…啊？”我断片得厉害。

他没说话，只是侧过头用温热的嘴唇蹭了蹭我耳后有些破皮的地方，叹了口气把我转过身，用手捏捏我有些浮肿的脸。


End file.
